This invention relates to the field of shoe and boot forms used for maintaining the shape of shoes and boots when such articles of footware are not being worn. In particular, the invention relates to devices of this type which also include a compartment for the storage of a deodorizing or disinfecting substance.
Through the years, there have been many types of forms, known as "trees", that have been devised for preserving and maintaining the shape of shoes and boots when such articles are not being worn. While the typical prior art shoe or boot tree is capable of achieving satisfactory results in this regard, there have been attempts in the prior art to provide boot or shoe forms which accomplish other functions along with the basic function of preserving the shape of the footware. For example, there have been attempts in the past to provide a shoe or boot tree which performs a deodorizing or disinfecting function when it is inserted into the footware. Such attempts are exemplified by the devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,460,405 to Abrams et al and in U.S. Pat. No. 2,510,315 to Malberg. The approach used in these devices is to provide, in the body of a shoe tree, a compartment adapted to receive a disinfecting or deodorizing substance, with apertures in the compartment which permit the circulation of fumes or vapors emanating from the substance within the compartment.
One problem with the prior art devices is that they were designed specifically for use in shoes or other low cut forms of footware. Thus, these designs do not address some of the problems that are peculiar to boots. Specifically, a boot tends to collect more perspiration in its interior than does a shoe. Consequently, it is frequently desirable to store boots in an upside down position to allow the drainage of such perspiration. The shoe trees disclosed in the Abrams et al and Malberg patents do not provide any convenient means for achieving an inverted storage position.
In addition, it is frequently desirable to provide some means for maintaining the shape of the calf portion of the boot. The devices disclosed in the aforementioned prior art patents were not designed to perform such a function. While the use of the forms or trees specifically designed for boots is well known, (e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 1,582,143--Perrault et al and U.S. Pat. No. 1,755,248--Flink), such devices frequently require relatively complex mechanisms to overcome the inherent difficulty in inserting the form-fitting tree into the boot.
From the foregoing, it can be appreciated that it would be advantageous to provide a form or tree specifically designed for boots, in that provision would be made for storing the boots in an inverted position, while also allowing for ease of insertion into the boot. It can be seen that it would be desirable to have these advantages in a device which maintains the shape of the boot in storage, while also providing means for deodorizing or sanitizing the boot, if desired. Furthermore, it would be advantageous to provide such a device which is adaptable also for use with low-cut shoes, and which lends itself to relatively simple and economical construction, while also providing a sturdy and aesthetically pleasing structure.